What She Wants, She Gets
by Jasper'sGoddessofWar
Summary: <html><head></head>Have you ever had to fight the urge to want something and then you finally give in and the feeling is indescribable? Have you ever waited to want something that you knew you would have eventually? It happens all the time, the waiting. But in time...</html>
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Soooooo, this has been running through my mind like crazy lately and I thought I'd see where it goes. Hope you enjoy it!**

_Music blared through hidden speakers as I made my way though sweat-invested bodies, their blood like music to my own ears. Spying a seat in the back, I saw it was pitch dark and I instantly loved it. Sighing contentedly, I slipped into the booth and at the same time waving off the eager waiter that came toward me for my order. Crossing my legs and resting my head on my hand, I surveyed the crowd. _

_Things were more…rowdier than usual, it being a Wednesday night. Different colored strobe lights were flashing in every direction, occasionally coming in my direction but never coming close to my table which was good. Human bodies bumped and grinded against each other, men sat the bar looking at the women, wondering who would be the best pick to take home. Anybody with a brain could see the look in their eyes and tell easily figure it out: greed and lust. I smiled evilly; this is exactly what I was here for. The riffraff: drunks, rapists, date rapists and the like. Midnight Sun always had more than enough to satiate my appetite and then some. The last couple of clubs that I had been to ran out of my type of prey after the merchandise (the strippers) had started disappearing all of a sudden. I stayed in my booth a little longer, trying to decide which one – or ones – to take outside, preferably next to the nearest garbage dump. Easy access, you understand. My eyes landed on one fellow that was staggering his way to the back door. _

_Perfect._

_Silently, I slipped my way through the bodies, making just in time to catch the door before it closed. I stuck to the shadows as the human gulped in the fresh air like a fish would oxygen after being out of it for too long. When he leaned against the wall to have a smoke, I made my move. _

_"__Why, hello, there…" I said, smirking slightly when he jumped. His heart rate sped up and I felt my eyes darken. Not yet._

_"__Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, you scared the shit outta me, gorgeous." He took another lungful from the cigarette. "I couldn't stand it in there for much longer, you know. I probably would have passed out at the bar. But I can't help it, once I have one…" He shrugged, blowing out the smoke into the night air._

_Hmmm…an alcoholic? Sweetheart, you just made my night._

_"__I feel the same way but I have high tolerance for…alcohol." I smiled internally at my inside joke. He stared, dumbstruck, as I walked forward, taking my shades off and plucking the cigarette from between his fingers. "Do you mind?"_

_He shook his head and seconds later, I was blowing a plume of smoke from my mouth. This did nothing, of course, to my lungs but I can't deny it feels good as hell. I finished what was left of it and dropped it to the ground, crushing it with the front end of my stiletto. I leaned against the brick wall, closing my eyes and sighing, making sure I pushed out my chest a little. Hearing him whimper slightly, I knew I had him. I turned my face toward him, smiling when my allure began to hit him hard. He pushed me roughly against the wall and began to kiss my neck. His hand traveled my body haphazardly while I turned my face into his neck, moaning at the sound of his blood running through his veins. His took this as pleasure and pushed his cock against my center all the while fumbling at the zipper at the side of my Versace dress. _

_Meanwhile, I helped him push his pants down as he got frustrated with the zipper and started pulling up the dress by the hem. He wasted no time slamming into me. I threw my head back and moaned as he continued moving in and out at a fast – for him – pace. The heat was incredible. My hips moved with his, making his pelvis hit my clit every time. His blood began to pump faster and I didn't think my eyes could get any darker. Seconds later, he came, slumping against me and I followed afterwards. As he pulled out, he looked up and into my eyes and that was the last thing he saw before I drained him dry. _

_Walking back inside, I settled back into my booth and was surprised to find a drink sitting on the table. I looked around and locked eyes with red ones behind dark glasses. HIs slim body was encased in jeans that left little to the imagination. Arms rippled with suppressed strength in a black t-shirt. It was loose-fitting and tight at the same time. I found myself wanting to rip it off instantly. Bronze hair sat in a disarray on his head that further smoothed into a face with a killer jaw line. _

_'__Another vampire? Hmm, this could be fun…'__ I thought. _

_Slipping my glasses back on, I sat down, leaving the drink where it was on its napkin. Assuming my previous position, I let my gaze wander while I spoke. "I didn't really think that there were any others around these parts. Care to tell me where you're from?"_

_He chuckled, a soft velvet sound that sent a small army of shivers exploding through my frozen body. He moved to the other side of the bar, near the door, before he responded. "Well, I'm not from around here, as you say. I decided to try someplace new since everywhere else has…dried up." _

_"__Is it to your liking?" I smiled. He shook his head, glancing at me from the corner of his eye and smirking._

_"__Not at first but things change. I told myself IF I don't find anything…suitable to my appetite, I'd search elsewhere."_

_I tilted my head in acquiesce. __'I see what you mean…'__ I thought._

_The people around us began to quiet down some and as it did, so did my appetite. I had fed the night before so I wasn't really thirsty. I did have other needs though…_

_He chuckled and I blinked curiously, wondering what was funny. "Red shirt thinks that he can get you to go home with him. He has no idea what happened in the back ally a moment ago, does he?"_

_Unfazed, I smirked. "No, he doesn't…Mindreader." _

_"__Busted, I guess. You caught me red-handed, beautiful. What's my punishment…Succubus?"_

_I laughed silently. "Hmm…it seems like we're both in need for said punishment. Although, I don't think it will __**be**__ punishment. You agree, yes?"_

_This time he turned to face me and I saw the wicked smirk as well as his black eyes underneath his glasses. "Indeed." _

**So? What do you think? I'm thinking about making this like a five chapter story but we'll see how it goes. Looking for a BETA so if you want to help out…**

**Reviews = Love!**

**Hugs and Kisses!**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry but this has to be said. A while back, there was an AN chapter that an author put up regarding the reviews that she wasn't getting. There was an oath that was spoken by The Major. He said that a review should be given everythings you read because the author needs to know how they're doing. I signed it. I don't know if anyone else did but I did but I am abysmal to admit that I didn't review every story. That stops today.

The point of this AN is to ask those that read my stories to review. Don't just review though, give your opinion on how you think the story is heading, what you think will happen next, what you want to happen, things like that, you know? I really hope that you guys do this because my story Come Alive has over 1,000 views but only under 25 reviews. Please voice your opinion. We want to know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey again, sorry about this but there's one more thing that I need to say before I start posting again. I need a BETA. I know some of you are kinda tired of hearing say every other chapter but it's true. I need someone that will be able to catch the things that I don't, you know. There are some authors and reader that contacted me and I emailed them back but got no answer. I don't know whether they have other things to do which I can completely understand because I have nothing better to do with my time other than write, lounge around and watch anime but I need someone at my side to help me with these stories, some dependable. If that's you, give me an PM and we'll go from there.

Secondly, thanks to all of you that gave your feedback on the last A/N that I did. On a side note, 022709 and a couple of others that said the same thing...I am not necessarily wanting reviews so I could base my stories on what you guy think, it's just nice to KNOW what you think, you see what I mean? Sometimes, there are mess-ups that occur and if I don't know about and read your review, then I can go back and check it. Like with my story I LIVED FOR YOU. One reader told me that the chapter was out of place and I didn't know. So when I read the review, I went back through the chapters, saw the mistake and immediately fixed it. I know that most successful authors don't go through this seeing as they have the long process of rough draft and second draft and all that but we are simply fan fiction writers and although we may think that it's okay and ready to go, it might not be. Thank you all for your support and I will continue to update when I can.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

**_Previously on What She Wants, She Gets…_**

_"Busted, I guess. You caught me red-handed, beautiful. What's my punishment…Succubus?"_

_I laughed silently. "Hmm…it seems like we're both in need for said punishment. Although, I don't think it will __**be**__ punishment. You agree, yes?" _

_This time he turned to face me and I saw the wicked smirk as well as his black eyes underneath his glasses. "Indeed."_

Bella Pov

That was weeks ago and being a vampire, it hasn't erased itself from my infallible memory. I remember every single moan and groan, every sensation, every sweet caress, every word that was whispered across perfect skin. I remember hands gripping hips, every nip of the earlobe, and every scrape across puckered nipples. The only bad thing that happened was that as we neared our end, I had instinctively marked him and being the male, he bit me back but not in the same place as I did; I rubbed my forearm, thinking about it. He growled and snarled on and on about how he didn't need anybody and that he just couldn't handle it again. I silently jerked open the window to my prey's bedroom, still in thought. The thing was that I wasn't even mad at _him…_what I wanted to do was rip and tear and destroy and fucking obliterate the person that dared to hurt what was mine. However, no matter how I want and how I need him, I can't – _won't –_ force him to be with me. He has to come to terms with this on his own. I will not wait for very long, though.

I follow the sound of my prey's snoring, sneering in disgust at the numerous amounts of coke trails and beer bottles. Empty bags of chips and marijuana packages had me wondering how he was surviving but it didn't last long. Another shiver passed though me as I got the feeling of being watched. I turned around, searching the area.

A dark chuckle came from behind me and I bared my teeth, not wanting to wake my meal. Bronze hair shone in the moonlight from the open window and the fluttering curtains only added to the effect. My eyes darkened as images flashed in my mind and I smirked when the fine specimen in front of me closed his eyes, clenching his fists.

_'__What's the matter, my love? Cat got your tongue?' _ I thought.

His eyes shot open and in a second, he had me pressed against the wall, his strong, lean body aligning with mine. "Something's got my tongue but it's certainly not a cat, if you must know."

My eyes fluttered as his breath washed across my face. _'I take it you changed your mind?' _

He chuckled and I shuddered. My memory did **not** do him justice. Leather and sex assaulted me and I took it in greedily. He lowered his head to my neck, nuzzling my ear affectionately. "That's good to know that I smell as good to you as you do to me. And yes, I… might have changed my mind. I just know I can't stay away from you anymore. I'm done trying."

I stored that knowledge away and focused on his previous statement. "Hmmm…pray tell, my Adonis. What do I smell like to you?"

He leaned forward even further and made an act of smelling my neck and I felt him smile against my neck when I shivered delicately. I couldn't help it. He had a hold over me that I couldn't find in me to complain about. "Well, you smell like sex also but there's vanilla with just a hint of the sweetest chocolate mixed in. It's simply," he paused here to lick a line up to my jaw. "Delicious, wouldn't you say?"

He moved down and I wriggled when he nudged my top down. He hissed softly and my breath caught when his warm breathe hit my exposed breast. I didn't get a chance to think before his mouth closed over my nipple and sucked harshly, making my back arch into perfect bow. Edward quickly hitched my legs around his lean hips, resuming his attack on my neck and I moaned wantonly and the feel of denim against soft cotton. My eyes opened when I heard my prey stir in his sleep only to close them again when Edward ground himself into me slowly, hitting my clit just right. I would have screamed when Edward suddenly ripped our clothes off and buried inside me had he not swallowed it when he pressed his lips to mine.

"Ah! Shit…right there…fuck, yes…" I gasped. Edward growled sexily, speeding up his pace as he held my hips against the wall. I complied willingly just as long as he didn't ever fucking stop. My fingers found themselves in his hair as I dragged his face to mine again, savoring the taste that I would never get enough of.

"No…I'll never stop…" He hissed, drawing back from me and giving a particularly hard thrust. I yelped and then screamed when he went even faster. "That's right, fuck! Scream for me…you feel so fucking good, love! Are you close? Tell you're close so I can see you come again…you're so fucking stunning when you come for me…" Without slowing down, he reached between us and using his thumb, began rubbing tight, fast circles my clit. White lights blinded me for a second and I came down very slowly, my hips still moving to prolong the feeling and panting with unneeded breath. I opened my eyes to the most amazing feeling.

Edward Pov (Evil, aren't I?)

My head buzzed with people's random thoughts as I walked out of the fifth club for the night, achingly frustrated yet again. It was now just around eleven o'clock and I haven't found anything to satisfy my tastes. It did come to mind that maybe the reason for the lack of…food, was my insatiable appetite but let's agree to disagree, shall we? I turned right down a random street and then jumped to the top of a building, continuing across the rooftop. My eyes flickered back and forth as the wind blew through my hair, making it look even more disheveled. The part of town that I was in was in decrepit condition. The sides of buildings were falling away, windows to shops were boarded up while others were shattered, the pieces of glass littering the sidewalk and glinting faintly in the shadowy moonlight. The alleys were littered with old boxes and crates, some still full from the last time they unloaded. The streetlamps were out, of which I was grateful for. Didn't need my prey to know I was coming, right? I jumped down and started a dead sprint, my coat flapping behind me.

Music blared from in the distance and I followed it, curious to see what club I could have missed. Rounding a corner, I came to a stop behind a club named Midnight Sun. I couldn't go through the front without I.D. seeing as I snuck into all the others so I darted around the side, looking for anywhere that I could slip through. I smirked when I saw a delivery truck and five burly men that were still unloading. I waited until they were finished and followed the last guy in, staying to the shadows of the hallway. As soon as I entered, the music hit my ears from the right at the end of the hallway.

_'__I hope that this is last delivery this week. Joe's gettin' crazy about this 'keep the customers coming' plan he's got in his head.'_

_'__A half an hour before my shift is over and I can go home to Sharon.'_

They grunted and panted down the corridor, laden with boxes and turned right. I went the other way to where the music was coming from. Lights waved and danced across the many faces and I instantly picked out five women that I knew would taste just divine. My throaty flared as I thought about my last meal the week before; let's just say I never thought peaches could taste so good. Spying the bar, I sat down and ordered a scotch on the rocks, knowing I wasn't going to drink it but needing to keep up pretenses. I smirked as I stirred the overly small straw around in my glass, the ice clicking against the sides, as the minds of woman and some men began to notice my appearance. My eyes were hidden by my ray bans but my 'sex hair' and my 'tight ass' were very visible. I tuned them out and took my time looking around through the eyes of the bouncers that was surveying the dance floor and the seating area.

The light bounced off the bodies of the humans, making them look like they were dancing some erotic dance when in reality they looked completely ridiculous. I caught a flash of red and white and tensed when I got images of a man walking out the back entrance. This wasn't an ordinary observance, however. I could almost taste the anticipation and hunger in this person's mind and it made me growl low in my chest. I thought about following but then chastised myself. I don't even know who this person was. I knew what they were, that much was obvious by the tenor of their mind. I scanned the minds of the club, looking for any one that had seen this person walking in. I stopped when I saw a red dress on a curvy body that any woman would kill for. Her face was hidden from view but I saw long, dark locks in waves down her back. I frowned, irritated when I saw nothing else in anyone else's mind. I decided to talk to this woman, keep her company if possible under the ruse of trying to find out what she was doing here and who was with her.

Turning to the counter, I raised my hand and a female bartender came over, her eyes instantly glazing over as her friendly smile transformed to lustful smirk. "Well, hello there, gorgeous. Tonight must be my lucky night that I happen to get you for a customer. What can I get you?"

I smiled slowly, amused. "You can get me a Screaming Orgasm, thank you. If you deliver it to the empty table in the back where the lady will see it, I would greatly appreciate it. I'll let you know if I need anything else."

Her smile faded some as she went about doing what she was asked. _'Why are the good-looking ones always taken? Maybe I could persuade him otherwise…I don't see a ring on his finger.'_

A blond-haired man came to sit next to me just as the bartender set my order on **her** table. "Ya know, yur the first ta actually make yur move on her. Most of the men in here are scared shitless or their balls haven't dropped jus' yet."

Judging by his accent, I could tell he wasn't from around here either and when I turned, I got a surprise. Pitch black eyes met mine but there was little to no white involved whatsoever. His thoughts further proved my theory to be correct.

_'__I can feel their emotions every time I come in here an' I'm hard – pressed not ta kill 'em so I can have some damn relief. Can't actually believe he has the balls to it, though. If I didn't have my Rosalie, she woulda been mine a long, damn time ago. Lucky bastard.'_

I chuckled, speaking only that he could hear. "Lucky indeed. She seems to have that unattainable vibe, if you know what I mean."

_'__Mindreader, huh?'_ He thought before he spoke. "That she is, boy. All the men in here are jus' downright ridiculous when she shows up almost every other night. She almost lost her temper with one of 'em when they insisted on takin' her out for a 'ride'…" He snickered and shook his head. "I can tell ya right now, she's a close call ta my Rosalie when she gets pissed. Speakin' of which, I'm 'bout ta be late so if ya will excuse me, I have a mate ta ravish."

He tipped his hat and left, walking through the sweating, human bodies like only a vampire could do. When **she **walked back inside, I smirked as she returned to her seat only to stop, seeing the drink that I sent for her. Her thoughts and eyes searched the club-goers, pausing and catching me with ruby red gaze. She was beyond beautiful. Of course, she was a creature of the night, she was supposed to be but she whoever changed her must have done something else. I know there's such a thing as 'stunned into silence', it's just never happened to me before.

_'__Another vampire? Hmm, this could be fun…'_ She thought.

All thoughts of my plans vanished upon further inspection. Her dress had a slight tear in it that exposed just the tiniest sliver of a creamy, pale white skinned leg, both of which seemed to go on for miles in the deadly sexy five-inch, open-toe black stilettos she had on. Her hips flared out from a slim waist that curved upwards into a perfect hourglass figure, her ample breasts giving me a sneak peek at the black lace bra that she wore underneath. Her shiny, silky-looking dark mahogany locks had just the barest hints of red. Her face I saved for last, thinking that I wouldn't be able to look away once I started. I was right.

Bright ruby red eyes indicated that she had just – obviously – fed, her dark lashes framing them. Her cheek bones were all woman, the lines of her face ending in the most kissable pair of lips I had ever had the painful pleasure of staring upon. And stare I did…until she put her glasses back on and sat down.

"I didn't really think that there were any others around these parts. Care to tell me where you're from?"

I could hear her voice through the thumping music, such is the gift as a vampire and I chuckled softly at the same time inwardly smirking at the _inner_ effects I was having on her. I moved from the bar, leaving behind my payment for my 'drink' on the bar for the server, to the front entrance. "Well, I'm not from around here, as you say. I decided to try someplace new since everywhere else has…dried up." I smiled at my joke.

"Is it to your liking?"

I took a moment to savor the sexy, musical tone of her voice before smirking. "Not at first but things change. I told myself IF I don't find anything…suitable to my appetite, I'd search elsewhere."

She said nothing but I 'heard' her clearly. _'I see what you mean…'_

I was still hungry but the vixen that roped me in had other ideas. I chuckled again at the images running through her mind, only all too happy to oblige her needs. The humans that surrounded us were gradually beginning to feel the after effects of the alcohol that they had consumed and because of it, their minds lost their filter.

_'__I swear, I am never drinking again…'_

_'__Molly's gonna fucking kill me for coming here…I promised her I wouldn't…'_

One human couldn't keep his eyes off of her. His mind flipped through different scenarios and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I chuckled, shaking my head. If only he knew exactly who he was daydreaming about. Curious thoughts had me answering before I even thought about. I didn't have to anyway; I had already memorized her 'voice'.

"Red shirt thinks that he can get you to go home with him. He has no idea what happened in the back ally a moment ago, does he?"

I glanced over at her and my pants tightened when I saw her delicious lips turn up in a smirk.

"No, he doesn't…Mindreader."

I smirked back, knowing I was caught. "Busted, I guess. You caught me red-handed, beautiful. What's my punishment…Succubus?"

She let loose a soft, tinkling laugh before she replied. "Hmm…it seems like we're both in need for said punishment. Although, I don't think it will **be** punishment. You agree, yes?"

I turned, wicked smirk in place. "Indeed."

**Later on…**

_'__Fucking bitch!' _ I thought as I stalked down the empty sidewalk, clutching my neck and wincing. I punched a hole in the wall and glared as pieces crumbled to the ground then continued on my way, growling under my breath the entire time. Coming to a stop underneath a broken streetlight, I leaned against the pole and slid to the ground, grimacing when the bite started tingling.

"I cannot believe this shit…" I muttered as I slowly brought away from my neck. The tingling intensified before it settled down into a low burn that had nothing to do with pain. Confused, I put my hand up and tensed when a shiver of pleasure shot through me, shooting down my spine. Sighing, I leaned against my head back again, my mind going places I would rather it not go.

**_"_****_Hey, Ed! Ed, come here! You won't believe what Father just told me!"_**

**_Grumbling, I dropped the medical book I was reading and stopped to walk into my brother, Andy's bedroom. I settled myself against the doorframe and crossed my arms, narrowing my eyes at him._**

**_"_****_How many times do I have to tell you to call me by my given name? Would you like it if I called you…called you…" _**

**_I stopped, not being able to think of a stupid, annoying nickname. He snickered. _**

**_"_****_I knew one of these days, you would have that comeback and end up looking completely ridiculous. And seriously, Ed? I know you can't expect me to say your name properly every time, right? I mean, come on! It's _****_me_****_ we're talking about here!"_**

**_I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. What was so important?"_**

**_"_****_Right. Father just told me that he and Mother are going out and since you turned nineteen this past month, you can babysit instead of the old lady next door."_**

**_"_****_Ms. Wilson?" He nodded. "She's not that bad, is she?"_**

**_Andy scoffed, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "Not that bad?! The old bat used to make me clean an already clean house!"_**

**_"_****_Oh, and I suppose that includes cleaning your room, right, son?"_**

**_I laughed silently as I turned to face my mother behind me, her hand out. I took the bill and kissed her cheek. She smiled and patted mine gently. "Thank you, son. I have it from here."_**

**_"_****_Of course, Mother. I'm glad I could help." I said, turning and leaving to go back to my room downstairs. Her soft yet stern voice carried into the living room and I snickered to myself as my brother tried to justify his statement._**

**_"_****_But it's true! She never lets me go outside, I can't read books, nothing! All she has me do is make her tea and clean…all night until bedtime!"_**

**_Andy paused. "Well, no…not really…" Pause. "Okay, so I may have soaked her cat down with the water hose but that was because it wouldn't leave me alone! It kept purring and rubbing itself against me and meowing."_**

**_I coughed to cover a chuckle. What he didn't know was that he was covered in the same plant that I used to keep the same cat away from me. It was a little too affectionate when it saw me so I had to do something. When I came across it, I just thought it was an ordinary plant. I had moved it around in my fingers and then when I saw the cat, I was intending to give it a quick rub but it ended up purring rather loudly and when I left, it followed me home. Now, I make sure to keep some in store for whenever I need it. For example, playing a prank on my dear brother. _**

**'****Clever, Edward.' ****_I thought. _****'Very clever…'**

**_I walked toward to the kitchen to get a drink of water before I went back to my room but stopped when I heard slightly raised voices in Mother and Father's bedroom. I knew that they had never had a fight ever since I was born into this world so with that in mind, I full-on sprinted back up the stairs and down the hall. Andy's door was closed so I knew Mother didn't hear the noise. I practically skid to a halt outside the bedroom door that was oddly closed. They never left the door completely closed, always preferring to keep it open a bit just in case one of us needed something. I knocked on the door three times._**

**_"_****_Father, are you alright? I heard voices…"_**

**_There was a pause before he answered and it wasn't in a voice I'd ever heard him use; scared._**

**_"_****_No, son. I am fine. Just stay there, alright? I will be out shortly."_**

**_I was about to walk away when I heard a feminine voice sound through the door._**

**_"_****_Come now, Carlisle. Surely, you don't want to keep me all to yourself?"_**

**_I didn't knock this time, choosing instead to turn the knob and walk in. Father was standing with his back to the side of the bed, facing the window which was open. The curtains billowed in the breeze as a woman stepped out and I froze where I was. _**

**_Her midnight black locks fell to her shoulders and his skin was paler than pale, a snowy white. Her eyes, the exact color of rubies blazed out of a face that was utter perfection. Her lips, the same attractive color as her eyes pulled up sideways into a smirk when she saw me. I was still stuck to where I was, unmoving and unable to move as I watched her walk to me. Her hips swayed seductively and my eyes followed the movement like a hawk. _**

**_"_****_No, Maria! Please not my son! I'll give you anything!"_**

**_The temptress tipped her head sideways as she regarded Father with an appraising look. She smiled then but it wasn't friendly. I couldn't find in myself to care less._**

**_"_****_Carlisle," She said and I could hear a Spanish accent just underneath the musical tones in her voice. "I can see where he gets his good looks from. The strong jawline, the hands…I wonder where the rest came from? Does she have green eyes, Carlisle? The woman you left me for?"_**

**_I heard a gasp behind me but again, nothing mattered but the way she ran her hands through her hair with small, petite fingers. I got a faint breeze in my face and inhaled greedily, groaning at the scent of cranberries and sweet tea. The sound of running feet echoed way in the back of my mind and again, I heard someone speak._**

**_"_****_Ed? Edward? Mother, what's wrong with him?"_**

**_There was some shuffling and a woman's voice. "Stay behind me, Andy. Maria, What is it that you want?"_**

**_Maria laughed and I shuddered at the sound. _**

**_"_****_You did not look surprised at the sight of me so I assumed right when I thought that your dear husband must have told you about our little…rendezvous. However, it does not matter now. I have come to pay a visit and look what it has gotten me…" One minute, she was standing in front of the man and the next she was in front of me, caressing my face. Her hand was cold against my skin and I shivered lightly, leaning my head into it. "So beautiful a face," she whispered, her closeness making me a bit lightheaded. _**

**_"_****_Esme, no!"_**

**_"_****_Stay away from my son, you witch!"_**

**_The hand disappeared and there was a sickening crack that sounded like a body slamming into a wall. "You will do well to remember what I am, human! I suggest that all of you consider yourselves lucky that your wonderful patriarch did not wound me further! All of you would be dead in a second! "_**

**_"_****_Maria, please…not my eldest son, not my first born."_**

**_There was a silence before Maria spoke again. A hand ran down my chest, ripping my shirt in the process. Cold fingers traced their way across the waistband of my slacks and I threw my head back, too blown away from the pleasure to utter a sound._**

**_"_****_No, I don't think I will. Do you see how he responds to my touch so? He will make a lovely companion for me. It has been entirely too long…"_**

**_There was a sting of pain on my neck then ecstasy. My eyes rolled in the back of my head and I groaned as my knees gave out. Something caught me and I was eased to the ground, my legs out in front of me. Cold, hard legs straddled my form and I groaned again._**

**_"_****_Edward, no! Not my boy, please! Carlisle, you must do something! Anything! My son!"_**

**_More screaming and yelling made their way through my ear and out the other one because once again, all thought of the world around me faded away. It ceased to exist as my pants were torn open. It disappeared from my mind, the pleasure hitting new heights as my member was grabbed and stroked softly. It could have blown up for all I cared when velvety, firm walls surrounded me and gripped me for dear life. The hold on my neck was released and a sensuous moan filled the air. I opened my eyes to see breasts in front of my face and didn't waste any time lunging forward and grabbing one in my mouth. My hands grasped her hips and my own began to thrust upwards. A hand at the back of my head moved me to an elegant neck before a perfect finger drew a straight line across it. Silvery liquid before to flow and without thinking about it, I latched on and drank. It was sweet like sugar and bitter like green on a vine but I couldn't stop. A sound that I did not recognize came from my chest and I paused, pulling from her. I felt the substance drip down my chin as I looked at Maria, confused. _**

**_"_****_Do not worry, mi amore. It is natural to let your animal out at times such as this. You will love your new life with me. I will show you a world you never knew."_**

**_Looking into her eyes, I had no choice but to believe that she told the truth. _**

**Again, Evil, right? I got this down packed now, don't I? **

**Reviews = Love!**

**Hugs and Kisses!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Previously on What She Wants, She Gets..._**

_More screaming and yelling made their way through my ear and out the other one because once again, all thought of the world around me faded away. It ceased to exist as my pants were torn open. It disappeared from my mind, the pleasure hitting new heights as my member was grabbed and stroked softly. It could have blown up for all I cared when velvety, firm walls surrounded me and gripped me for dear life. The hold on my neck was released and a sensuous moan filled the air. I opened my eyes to see breasts in front of my face and didn't waste any time lunging forward and grabbing one in my mouth. My hands grasped her hips and my own began to thrust upwards. A hand at the back of my head moved me to an elegant neck before a perfect finger drew a straight line across it. Silvery liquid before to flow and without thinking about it, I latched on and drank. It was sweet like sugar and bitter like green on a vine but I couldn't stop. A sound that I did not recognize came from my chest and I paused, pulling from her. I felt the substance drip down my chin as I looked at Maria, confused. _

_"Do not worry, mi amore. It is natural to let your animal out at times such as this. You will love your new life with me. I will show you a world you never knew."_

_Looking into her eyes, I had no choice but to believe that she told the truth._

Edward Pov

I came back to myself with a slight shake of my head just as I felt the first rays of sunlight hit my skin, causing mini rainbows to shine over the cracked sidewalk. I jumped to my feet at the same time, trying to ignore the instant hardening of my cock in my jeans. I found myself wishing that this didn't happen constantly or there was going to be a severe drop in population that was going to be very hard to explain in history records.

'Stupid mark.' I thought, seething as I moved quickly through the increasingly limited shadows. The breeze picked up slightly, blowing my hair all over the place. Adjusting myself, I kept my eyes straight ahead and hardened my resolve to never see that bitch again. Ever.

_'She will not have me. I will not be a pet…Never again…'_

Over the next few weeks, I slowly but surely began to realize the literally burning intensity of the cursed mark that I had been given. It started with little things like her features.

On my hunts, there was always something that would remind me of her. Long, silky, wavy dark hair, large doe eyes that you could drown in and die happy…lean, firm, softer than the most expensive Egyptian cotton, shapely legs…the list goes on and on. Somehow, some way, that would be enough to make me leave my prey to their sleep. Then, if you can believe it, things only got worse. Wandering around town one night, sulking because of the images that plagued my mind that I just couldn't seem to get rid of, purposely avoiding 'that area', I would feel a tug in my chest. The first time it happened, I was really confused and followed it. When I finally stopped, I instantly recognized where I was. Punching the tree in front of me did nothing but make me angrier because house lights came and nosy fucking humans made their way to their front porches, trying to find out what made the noise. Suffice it to say, I didn't hunt that night.

My eyes have steadily gotten even darker since the initial first three days without any sustenance. They were almost black with thirst and sexual frustration. To think that if I actually got around to hunting again, I probably would kill my prey; something that hasn't happened since the early years after I was introduced to this damned life. My mood wasn't much better. During the daytime, I would sit in my window looking down at the life walking passed me down below. Every time I saw a smile or heard a happy thought, I would think of ways to make that person feel the most excruciating pain they've ever felt. It got quite vivid and it kept me sane enough not to leap out the window and not make my waking dreams a bloody reality.

Now, sitting in a dead tree that was steadily losing its leaves due to the coming winter, I was determined to feed. To hell with the consequences. The tree sat outside a girl's window, just within leaping distance and being as hungry and thirsty as I was, my strength at the moment would have to be enough.

My hands tensed on the branch I was holding, cracking it slightly, as the redhead I was stalking, got out of her bathroom. I could see the steam, the individual water droplets visible to my naked eye, (You see what I did there? Naked eye? Lol) rising from the open door of the small bathroom and the water that trailed tantalizingly down her long legs…

_Her thighs wrapped tightly around my hips as I pounded into…_

NO! STOP!

She clutched the towel to her as she padded softly to her dark, cherry wood dresser and pulled out the top drawer. She lifted a black lace set and set them on her bed before she began to dry her body off with the fluffy white towel. All the while, her thoughts wandered through the miscellaneous events of her day; what she did, where she planned to go shopping, where she went, who she met up with, what she ate. Snarling softly in my increasing impatience, I blocked her more than mundane thoughts just as she dropped her towel, the sound making a soft _swish _and _thump _as it the floor. That was the point I lost my already tenuous hold on my control, carefully maneuvering myself on the weakened branch and reaching over to slowly slide her window wide open.

Her scent flowed out and I swallowed continuously, tensing my muscles for the jump. I gritted my teeth and mustering up all my strength, I vaulting off my perch, landing soundlessly on the plush, beige carpet of her room. Smirking widely, I raised my arm and closed it loud enough for her weak senses to hear. She gasped breathlessly, her heartbeat jumping, and whirled around, her red hair flying around her face. Her bright blue eyes were wide open with shock and slight fear, sending the adrenaline through her system and causing me to firmly plant my feet before I've had any real fun. I stayed in the shadow for now, speaking to her in tones that she would not be able to resist.

"Calm down. I'm not here to hurt you."

_'Jesus, his voice…'_ She thought.

I stopped and gritted my teeth again with enough force to crush granite, closing my eyes against the images that suddenly assaulted me. It didn't work. As usual.

_"Oh, god…please...don't stop talking…your voice is…"_

_I snarled. "You like my voice, beautiful? You like how I –_

STOP!

I snapped my eyes open, finding hers dazed and glassy, slowly losing their lusty darkness as panic began to take over again. "W-What do you want? How did you get in here?"

I shook my head, stepping into the dim light and keeping my eyes locked on hers, grinning inwardly as the blue turned almost navy in color. Perfect. Now I could do what I wanted to do for so many weeks.

"There's no reason for a pretty thing like you to worry about such things. As I said before, I am not here to hurt you."

Only if you ask me to.

I smirked and then smirked wider when her pulse raced. "If you cooperate, you just might get something in return…"

She took a step back as is her nature and I followed, my smirk ever present. Not realizing that she had backed herself into the corner between her dresser and bed, she looked behind her and I took that opportunity to, with two supernatural steps, stand in front of her, gripping her chin gently but firmly holding her face where I could see it. Slowly, I heard her thoughts shift from fear and panic to longing and lust as she arched her back when I caressed the underside of her breast with the tips of my fingers. Moving down, my skin always touching hers, I grabbed her waist in my hands and picked her up, pushing her into the wall. Her legs instantly wrapped around me and tightened when she locked her ankles. Soft, warm hands rested on my chest until I moved to her neck like it was a siren call which in my case it was. They moved to my hair and pulled when I placed light, butterfly kisses up and down from the corner of her jaw to just below her ear. She moved against me and whimpered, her thoughts causing my eyes to darken when images began to emerge again.

_'Please….I need more.' _She begged.

I snapped my hips forward, her cry of pleasure bringing up more memories.

_"Harder! Yes!"_

_My hand put a dent in the wall as I complied, without any resistance, to her wishes, snapping my hips forward and enjoying the view as she threw her head back in ecstasy…_

_"You will scream for me," I growled as I felt her walls grip and then flutter around me. "I want to hear my name fall from your lips…tell the world who is making you feel this way…my name…"_

_"Edward! Fuck! Always you…"_

I moaned deep in my chest as I smelled her arousal and her sweet blood in the air. Flicking my tongue out to run along the very vein that was welcoming me like a long-time lost friend and would make me sane once again, I twisted my hands in her hair and roughly pulled her head to the side at the same time reaching down with my other hand and swiftly unbuckling my jeans. Just as I reached the zipper, a shock of pain shot through me and I froze for a split second before my body seemed to take over my brain and let go as if burned. It zipped through me, my very nerves coming to life before it disappeared, leaving behind a stinging sensation that originated from my mark. It throbbed with life and I clutched it, hissing as my erection got to a painful level.

The woman's hand slid from my neck as she fell to the ground. Hand shaking slightly, I raised my hand to gingerly touch my mark as I stood stone still. There was a scratching noise as my prey used the wall to support her weight as she picked herself up. She was breathing quite harshly as she stood as straight as she could on her wobbly legs which were slightly crooked as she bent over. She blinked twice, looking liked she had just woken up from a dream. Snarling in frustration, I stalked forward and wrapped my hand in her hair as I yanked her to stand and again turning her to the side. She whimpered in my grip and I snarled softly as I zeroed in on the frantic pulse under her paper-thin skin. Not hesitating, I lunged forward and –

_Images flashed in my mind of a slim figure crawling through a window into a filthy room…_

_A man asleep on a small twin bed, his heartbeat slurred and stuttered, making him the perfect prey…_

My teeth snapped together with an audible _snap _as I drew my face away from her neck. I framed the woman's face in my pale palms. Locking eyes with her, I watched as her pupils grew large before I spoke, my persuasive tone coming forth without thinking about it. "You will not remember anything that happened, do you understand? Everything that has taken place will disappear from your memory."

Her voice was a monotone whisper as she repeated my words back to me, her gaze unfocused. "I will not remember anything. Everything will disappear."

Nodding to myself, I let her go and flashed to the window. Opening it, I poised myself on the ledge and closed my eyes. For the first time in almost a month, I willingly let the images flood my mind.

_Cotton-clad hips…_

_Exposed collarbone in a scoop neck t-shirt…_

_A white house with black shutters, a pine tree out front…_

My eyes snapped open and I flew out into the night, snarling as the feeling of her skin under my hands makes me go faster. I will deny myself no longer.

**So? How'd I do?**

**This chapter was Beta'd by sexysiren1981. Thank you, lovely!**

**Review = Love!**

**Hugs and Kisses!**


End file.
